Old Soul
by aldin112
Summary: Old Soul is a Strong soul that keep going stronger with its keep going through life. With each life time and incarnation, its power, knowledge, wisdom and wealth keep rising. And this is its adventure. (overpowered OC) (start in Fate zero)


**Old Soul is a Strong soul that keep going stronger with its keep going through life. With each life time and incarnation, its power, knowledge, wisdom and wealth keep rising. And this is its adventure.**

In the battleship on the space overseeing the finished battle on the surface of a planet.

"Sir, the palace has been secured by the rebellion forces" said the captain of the battle ship Minerva, Talia Gladys, a beautiful women in her mid-thirties with short dandelion colored hair. Her black uniform hugging her curvy figure sitting in the captain chair. A man that looks like in his mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting beside her "What of our forces on the surfaces?" "Our forces had start packing and return to its respective ship, estimate to finish 12 hours" "Good, our job here is finished, we go home in 24 hours, I'll go to my room" "Aye Sir" with that the man stand up and go out from the command room.

In the different universe a wish granting grail that has been corrupted looking for help across universe behind its corrupted selves. It found a man in a room inside a battleship with strongest power than it ever saw from its creation. It decided to look for help to destroy itself form the man. With its power it forwarding its request for help to the man. The man sitting while reading battle report receiving the request for help inside his mind "hmm, what is this. I guess it's time for my new adventure. Hahahaha…" the man laughing "As a reward for providing me an opportunity I give you power to suppress the corrupted and connect me as overseer of the war. Don't worry, I will destroy the corrupted and you can be back to your place in the root" the grail receiving power surprised that not only its request accepted but also receiving power to suppress the corrupted selves, the grail feeling gratified grant the man with full access of the grail overseer system since the corrupted has been suppressed by the newly received power.

After the grail left, the man start recollecting information about the world he is going to, yes recollecting because the world he is going to was a fiction in his several past lifetimes. He start planning what he is going to do.

 **Battleship Minerva**

The man step into the bridge of the battleship. Talia stand up from her chair and saluting him. "Sir, all of our forces have return" "Good, open communication and contact the council in homeworld" "Aye Sir" the man sit in the chair and start thinking about all information about new adventure he is going to and smiling. He already forget his first life since so many lifetimes ago, he knew how it is to born as a prince and a slave, a noble and a peasant, a hero and a villain, a nation leader and a salaryman, in the technological world and magical fantasy worlds, and countless other.

After many lifetimes restarting from new he start to research immortality and building new body with his magical and technological knowledge he successfully building his now possessed body with strong physical and magical power after countless failure, now he can build his own body and hiding spare for his soul to returned to if his body is destroyed in a universal wipe out because not even god could destroy it.

"Sir, all the council has been contacted and open communication" said the battleship captain "Thank you Talia" he smiled to her and start looking to the large monitor that displaying different people and start talking "let's go to the point shall we. I call all of you because I will going to vacation" "Yes Master" said all of them "are you going to take some bodyguard master?" said one of them "For now no, but if I need something I will contact you" "Yes master" "I will be going from here, Talia will be going home with the forces here and be good, don't go causing trouble you hear me" "Yes master" reply one of them giggling "and that's it good bye" the man waving his hand "All Hail master Arthur" said them at the same time before communication ended.

The man which named Arthur after completing his body start creating his underling, in other world it's called homunculus, it's stronger than most human and creature, basically just downgrade of his own body, instilling loyalty only to him he create numerous underling with inspiration from all character he ever want from his numerous lifetimes, either it is real or fiction character. Now with his countless underling and their descendant loyal to him he have the most effective and powerful army.

"Talia, I will going now, the council already know what to do, you can go home after I gone" "Yes sir" Talia salute him "Good bye" "Good bye sir" said Arthur while waving his hand and in a flash of light he is gone from his chair.

Talia then sit in her chair and look toward the crew and start barking order "We're going home, open the Verse Gate" in a short time black hole like portal appeared in front of the battleship "let's go home" Talia ordered, the battleship start moving forward toward the portal and pass through it, after the battleship pass the portal the portal then closed.

 **Fuyuki City, Basement of Matou Estate**

A little girl with purple hair enduring pain that parasitic worm caused in her body and a flash of light appeared she closed her eyes after a few moments she opened her eyes, a man appeared in front of her, while gritting teeth she asked him "who are you?" he step toward her and she step backward, he caressing her cheek "I'm going to save you" after that the girl suddenly fall asleep. Arthur while carrying the girl in princess carry star teleporting out of the basement and go to the basement of his already prepared house.

 **Arthur's House**

He carry the girl to the bedroom and then put her in the bed. He start removing and killing the worm. After few hours the little girl woken up and confused because somebody held her hands while she is sleeping and he is sitting beside her "Papa?" "Yes it's me Sakura" "Papa…" Sakura reach out of the bed to tried hug her papa but because her body still weak she cannot do it. Arthur of course know what his newest daughter want and complied with her wish and reach to hug her. While hugging her he felt a little guilty because modifying her memories, but if it to save a little innocent girl he thought it is worth it then. "Now you must go back to sleep, your body is still weak after you got sick" he said after hugging her "Okay papa" Sakura replied pouting a little and then smiling "good night papa" she said while yawning "Good night" Arthur said and smiling, Sakura replied with smile and close her eyes to sleep.

After closing the door of Sakura's bedroom he go to the family room on open his smartphone like device and start contacting someone and requesting something, after a few minutes little portal appeared in the center of family room and from it come out a little turquoise blue huskie puppy and a black little cat "I name you Zino" pointing at the puppy "and you Narga" pointing at the cat, after that he picking them to put them in his daughter room.


End file.
